Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by dramanezumi
Summary: HP BOOK 7 SPOILERS!This story basically starts off where the epilogue ends...This is Rose and Albus' first year at Hogwarts and it also explains more about Harry's older life...
1. Prologue

1 Prologue

As the boy sat back down in his seat, he realized that this would be the longest amount of time that he would ever spend away from his family. All he could see were his parents faces flashing in his mind. His mother's scarlet colored hair and the field of freckles across her face. His father's black hair and that signature scar.

The words were still ringing in his ears as he sat in the empty compartment, "Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student". Did his father really believe that? What would happen if he, Albus Severus Potter, were the only Slytherin in the family? While thoughts of his future whirled around in his mind, he heard a knocking sound and in came Rose and Hugo Wesley.

"Mind if we settle here?" asked Rose

"No, go right ahead..." answered Albus

"Is that your new owl? Up there?" asked Hugo as he pointed to the white owl sitting in the steel cage above Albus

"Oh yeah my dad got him for me when we went to Diagon Alley. His name is Dobby, well, my dad named him..." said Albus

"Wait, that name sounds familiar...Dobby...Dobby...Oh! I know where I've heard it before! Mum told us a story about an elf named Dobby when we were little! She said that he was a brave little elf who absolutely adored your father, Al. He died in your father's arms...I suppose that's why Mr.Potter named that owl after him..." explained Rose

"I've never heard that story before...My dad doesn't tell us much about his life...Just how he met my mum and how much fun that your parents and him had...I don't even know how he got that scar..I asked my mum before and she said that it has a long story behind it...She said that dad will tell us when he feels like it needs to be told.." said Al

"You mean that your dad never told you either?!" Hugo exclaimed

"What do you mean by either?" asked Albus

"Neither of our parents will tell us! I've been bugging them for the past three years and they still say that we'll find out when we're good and ready! I AM GOOD AND READY!!!!!!" yelled Hugo

"Hugo, calm down!" Rose was cut off before she could say anything more. A faint voice echoed out from a boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" said the boy

"Actually," Hugo began to speak but immediately his sister cut him off mid-sentence

"No, we were just...um...no?" Rose stuttered

"Well, um...eh...here Rose.." The boy threw a small package into Rose's lap and ran off

"That little git! That's Scorpius Malfoy, he's in my year! What'd he send you? A disguised howler?" asked Hugo

Rose opened the package to find a rose as red as a basilick's blood. On the flower was a note that read:

To my fine red Rose

There is nothing more sweeter or lovelier than your smile...

As her brother read over her shoulder he let out a wretching noise and showed the note to Albus.

"Bloody Hell! He's in love with her! Well dad'll love to hear this news!" Hugo exclaimed

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Rose to her brother

Albus couldn't help but enjoy watching the two siblings fight, though if it was Lily who was being serenaded by some boy in his year he would probably want to sock him as well. As Albus listed to their continuing rambling, he stared out the window into the now black sky. He couldn't deny that he was now missing the warmth of his mother's hugs and the family games of quidditch that his father would lead. He wondered in his head if his family was missing him at all...If just maybe his sister Lily was now in pure happiness that she was the only Potter child at their home in Godric's Hollow..


	2. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1

Hermione's Secret

Back at Godric's Hollow it is very quiet in the home of the Potters. There is a knock on the door and Harry Potter rises. As the door opens, a man with scarlet red hair and a woman with bushy brunette locks enter through the threshold.

"I can't believe it Harry...it seems like just a couple of years ago that we stepped onto that Hogwarts express and met Miss Know-it-all here..and now my little Rosie is off for her first year...straight A's just like her mum I bet.." Ron spoke

"He's been rambling like this all day.." Hermione said

Harry and Ginny sniggered

"It's nice to see you Ron" Harry welcomed "You too Hermione"

Ginny got out of her armchair and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and then hugged Hermione.

"Uncle Ronnie! Aunt Hermie!" yelled the little red haired girl as she leapt off the floor where she was playing with the black scruffy dog

Ron knelt down to hug the girl and then said "Are you happy to have the house all to yourself Lily?"

"Nice Ron, very sympathetic..." said Hermione

Lily answered back "No Uncle Ronnie, I miss playing quidditch with James and Al...But I can't wait to go to Hogwarts just like them!"

Harry and Ginny sat down on the auburn couch while Hermione sat on the red armchair that Ginny previously occupied while Ron joined Lily in scratching the dog on his belly.

"Who's a good boy Snuffles?" said Ron to the dog

Ginny spoke "Lily its about time for bed. Why don't you go upstairs and I'll be up in a bit to tuck you in?"

"Awwwww, but mum! Uncle Ronnie and Aunt Hermie just got in! Why do I have to go to bed now?!" whined her daughter

"Now Lily," said Harry to his daughter "Listen to your mother. Go upstairs and brush your teeth and I'll be up to read you a story..."

"Only if it can be Cinderella! I love that story!" said Lily

Ron sat down in the armchair next to his wife and said "You read her muggle stories?!"

"For goodness sake's Ron! Who cares about muggle things?!" Hermione yelled

A couple moments later Harry came down the stairs after reading Lily Cinderella. "Hermione do you mind coming in the kitchen with me for a little bit?" asked Ginny

"Um..no. It's alright" said Hermione quietly

"We'll be just a moment.." said Ginny to the two husbands

As Hermione followed Ginny into the kitchen she sat down on one of the wicker chairs.

"Okay Hermione, I've known you for most of my life and I can tell when something's wrong...You've been acting weird ever since three days ago, now tell me what's wrong." Ginny said, interrogating her sister-in-law

Hermione immediately burst into tears. She was seriously hiding something and although neither Ron nor Harry knew it (they were boys after all), Ginny was not going to leave the kitchen without an explanation.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you" said Hermione hysterically crying through her hands "You just have to promise not to tell anybody, even Harry..."

"I promise" said Ginny handing Hermione a box of tissues

"Okay...You're the only one who knows this...but it's been killing me not to tell...well Ginny...I'm pregnant..." Hermione declared and the words trembled in the air as Ginny looked at Hermione's tear-covered face


End file.
